A voice application is a software application that provides an interactive audio interface, particularly a speech interface, on a machine, such as an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system. IVRs, such as Intel's Dialogic™ IVR, are used in communications networks to receive voice calls from parties. The IVR is able to generate and send voice prompts to a party and receive and interpret the party's responses made in reply.
Voice extensible markup language, or VoiceXML, is a markup language for voice or speech-driven applications. VoiceXML is used for developing speech-based telephony applications, and also enables web-based content to be accessed via voice using a telephone. VoiceXML is being developed by the VoiceXML Forum, Due to the verbose nature of voiceXML, it can be cumbersome to develop VoiceXML-based applications manually using a text or XML editor. Consequently, voice application development systems are available that allow voice applications to be developed by manipulating graphical elements via a graphical user interface rather than coding VoiceXML directly. However, these systems are limited in their ability to assist a developer. It is desired to provide a process and system for developing a voice application that improves upon the prior art, or at least provide a useful alternative to existing voice application development systems and processes.